pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
PPF "Trinity" HSWGG
The PPF HSWGG, commonly referred to as the "Trinity" or "Heavenly Wrath", is a heavy fire support weapon designed by Phoenix Precision Firearms. Overview and Operation The HSWGG ('H'eavy 'S'upport 'W'eapon, 'G'atling 'G'un), humorously deciphered as "Heavenly, Swift Wrath of the Grieving God" (Hence the "Heavenly Wrath" nickname) is a large 5.56 tri-barrel support gun designed for unlimited suppression. With the highest cyclic rate-of-fire of all shoulder-fired weapons (For comparison, the MG 42 never got past 1800 RPM, while this gun reaches 2700) it is, nonetheless, a very practical system: The three barrels cool themselves while rotating, and can fire without danger to the shooter for several seconds after beginning to smoke (This is when they typically change the barrel chunk). There is, however, a portion of the barrel when there is only one stationary barrel (where the gas system is located), and this barrel is non-interchangeable. Therefore, it is made of an expensive heat-resistant material. The chamber rotates along with the barrels to reduce the risk of a cook-off ( hence the vents on the gun's upper portion), and to feed the gun. The gas system has 3 settings: The first one releases 2-3 of the gases into the air, the second releases 1/3 and the 3rd one keeps all of the gases, so with the different modes the gun fires at 900, 1800 and 2700 rounds per minute. Firing with the last setting from the shoulder can result in serious damage to the shooter's skeleton and muscles, while the other 2 are, while also pretty uncomfortable, more or less bearable due to the 5.56 NATO round's low recoil. The 900 RPM mode is typically used for long-range shooting and when ammo is scarce. Proper usage instructions 1. There should never be more than 1 Heavy Gunner per squad. 2 or more gunners are too hard to maintain. 2. The gunner should be of great physical strength and endurance, so they can carry all of the equipment and one belt, as well as a PDW (The MP7 will do). 3. In the squad, the rest of the squad should carry spare belts and barrels for the gunner. The bottom line is 2 belts (6 kg each, including the storage unit) and one barrel chunk (5.5 kg). 4. The barrels have to be used for as long as they last. Heck, if the ammo belt you're using is the last one you have, you might as well set the barrel chunk on fire, and it'll still work. 5. Do not expect the weapon to fail. It won't, as proven by extensive field testing. Statistics Name : Heavy Support Weapon, Gatling Gun Weight : 7.8 kg (unloaded, no barrels), 12.8 kg (unloaded, barrel chunk installed), 23 kg (Fully battle-ready with 500-round belt and carbon-fiber tripod). Length : 44.4" (112.7 cm) Barrel Length : 24" Feed System: 500-round belt (or 200-round M249 belt, or Negev 150-round belt). Caliber : 5.56 NATO (Uses special high-pressure load with 100-grain armor-piercing bullet @ 820 m/s which produce a muzzle energy of 2180. J, also compatible with regular 5.56). Muzzle Velocity : Varies (Depending on caliber) Optimal Range : 15-1000 meters Effective Range : 1500 meters (area) Rate of Fire : 900/1800/2700 RPM Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:PPF Weapons Category:Gatling Guns Category:Weapons Category:Guns